


Serpent's Roar

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Stargate SG-1, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Stargate), F/M, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Goa'uld, M/M, Prometheus - Freeform, Science, Tok'ra, Wormholes, altea, klance, stargate sg-1 canon divergence, the Galra are worse than the Goa'uld, there are other enemies out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Voltron is scattered after the wormhole destabilizes tossing Lance into a space where Earth is currently facing another enemy that seems to prefer gold to purple. Not that he's discriminating. Gold is cool, as long as it pays for alcohol and isn't used by a parasitic enemy that latches onto the brain stem and uses innocent humans as hosts. He knows this may not be the Earth he knows and he needs to get back to his team and the Castle of Lions, but he's a member of Team Voltron and Earth is still Earth. It's still home. Now if only Keith could join him on this little misadventure. At least that O'Neill guy can match him sass for sass.</p><p>Meanwhile, Keith also flies out of the wormhole, only to come face to face with a minefield in space and a huge, golden pyramid. Seriously, since when did the Pyramids of Giza fly through space and shoot at him? Where the hell was Lance? Some sarcasm would be preferred over attacking pyramids any day.</p><p><b>Chapter 1 summary:</b> In which Lance is dizzy and does not like getting spit out of unstable wormholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Guess who jumped on the Voltron bandwagon? Yep. I really shouldn't be doing this but I am and I don't regret it.
> 
>  **Chapter summary:** In which Lance is dizzy and does not like getting spit out of unstable wormholes.

The wormhole was collapsing from the instability. Lance knew Allure was trying her best to hold it together long enough for them to reach the other side of wherever she’d originally planned the wormhole to go. But he also knew he wouldn’t make it to the other side. He could barely hold on to the controls of his lion leg alone try to stay in his hanger. The hanger doors had been left open in Team Volition’s rush to escape Zarkon’s army and Blue was jostled straight through the opening.

The G-forces pressed him into his seat like a crushing weight making it difficult to breathe. Stars burst in front of his eyes and he gasped, fighting the pressure on his chest to snag a shallow breath. He had just enough time to see the swirling purple from the Galra Druidic magic contorting the brilliant blue of the wormhole before his lion slammed through the barrier into normal space.

Blue roared in his mind as she tried to right herself and stop their dizzying spin through space. Lance tightened his grip on the controls and pulled back activating the rear thrusters. Hopefully, the opposing force would ease their spin enough for Blue to straighten them out. He had no point reference to right himself though. Vertigo was beginning to set in as another wave of dizziness threatened to make him vomit.

Like hell he was going to puke his guts out all over Blue’s floor. He wasn’t Hunk and even though he adored his best friend, he knew Blue didn’t like the small of vomit. Besides it was messy and stinky and chunky and ohgodhewasmakingitworse.

He took a deep breath and held it, releasing it slowly in a calming exercise. Their crazy tumbling was easing off. That was a relief, or so he thought. He barely had time to register something was in front of him before slamming into it.

Instantly, he was blinded by light and felt Blue’s mental roar of pain as an explosion burst against her metal shell. The abrupt change in direction and velocity shocked Lance’s system, sending him flying forwards out of his chair and onto the dashboard. He caught a glimpse of the faintest twinkle of faraway stars and something big and gray spiraling across his view screen seconds before the power went out and the cockpit lights darkened.

Be blinked slowly, as the familiar tolling sound of Blue’s distress signal activated. His last lucid though before passing out was that Keith had better not be the one to save him, then blessed oblivion.


End file.
